Second Chance
by Black-Cat-8102
Summary: A collection of Oneshots between the CL characters, genres vary from fluff to action.
1. The Poem

_**Yumi's POV**_

"Ma'am, can I go to the infirmary?" I asked expectantly

"Again, Yumi?" The teacher complained

I nodded "My-uh head, yeah, I have a huge headache, I'll need to get some ice"

The teacher sighed "Fine, but be back quickly this time, Ms. Ishiyama!"

I was already out the door, and heading for the forest.

"What is it?" I gasped to Jeremie when I got to the computer room.

"I'm not sure-wait – looks like XANA's possessed Sissy."

"That's the 3rd time this week he's possessed someone" I muttered, irritated as I pressed the elevator button to head down to the scanners.

I arrived on Lyoko just in time to see Odd take out a hornet.

Ulrich was protecting Aelita from the blows when he saw me he said "I'll get Aelita to the tower, you get rid of these hornets!"

I nodded and threw my fan towards the hornets, taking out three with one hit. I smiled proudly and moved on to the next the ones.

Looking over, I saw that Aelita was entering the tower and prepared myself for the return to the past.

A hornet also noticed me looking over and took the opportunity to shoot a couple of times at my back. I felt the weird feeling of being devirtualized and came back to Earth in the scanner.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_**Ulrich's POV**_

A familiar bright white light covered everything while I was still on Lyoko. Then I was back in my room and Odd was tossing crackers into his mouth.

One of them "missed" and hit me.

"Hey!"

"I wasn't aiming for you or anything" He told me

"Yeah, yeah sure, I'm sure that's what happened"

"It _was_" he complained

I rolled my eyes "Right bye" I thrust my hands in my pockets and left the room. Odd can be awesome or just plain annoying. He was in his "plain annoying" mode at that moment.

I walked down the hall way, looking for something to do and bumped into Yumi.

"Oh Hi" I muttered quietly

"Hi" She said, suddenly interested in the carpeting.

"I-um" I wrote a poem for Yumi. The problem was giving it to her. I almost did before the return to the past, and now I had a second chance.

I pulled it out of my pocket.

"I- wrote this-here" I wanted to leave then, but I also wanted to see her reaction.

So I stayed, holding my breath.

Her face lit up. It was beautiful.

"Thanks Ulrich, this is great" She hugged me. It was more of a "friend" hug but it was a start.

I shrugged like I wrote poems for people every day

"No problem" I told her joyfully.

"I actually…" she stopped uncertainly then changed the subject "Thanks again"

"Yeah, well bye" I muttered

She nodded "Ulrich?"

I turned around to find her face closer than I expected. She started to lean in and for a second I froze up, _did she want to kiss!?_ Then I started to lean in too.

Our lips met.


	2. The Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

* * *

_**Sam's POV**_

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" I turned to face the guidance counselor "You know Kadic Academy?"

I nodded hopefully

"Well your mother thought it would be a good idea for you to go to that school again, at least only for a month or so"

"That's great! When can I go?"

"Um-"She wasn't expecting me to be happy about switching schools. Again.

"I-uh in a couple of days, are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded again "Yeah, I'll go get ready!"

In a couple days! Yes! I'll get to see Odd again, I tried getting a different boyfriend a couple of times, but none of them had his sense of humor.

And with my life, if you didn't have a sense of humor everything would be gray and dull and- well you get the idea. So I was glad I would see him soon.

I walked, well okay, skipped to the next class happily until I bumped into Merri Love. Yes that's her name. It sounds like a Barbie or My little pony thing, but she actually likes it.

I've got nothing against the name Merri or the last name Love but I would sooner join her clan than like her name.

Anyway Merri looked at me like I had ten eyes and said "Ew, its _Samantha_" I rolled my eyes "I'm leaving in a couple of days Merri; and I'll be with my boyfriend then"

"Oh, your boyfriend, of course, is he actually real, or is he imaginary?"

"Listen Merri I don't have time to care about you right now so could you leave me alone and I'd appreciate not having to worry about ignoring you."

"Wha-?"  
I left her alone to process the sentence through her thick dyed blonde head.

_**Odd's POV**_

"Jeremie? What's up? Is it XANA again?"

"Yup, I'm not sure what the attack is and I don't want to find out. Can you-"He was cut off by a small beeping noise "Hold on, I'm getting another call"

"Odd this is-"

"It's Sam!"

"Odd! Focus we need you on-"

"Yeah, yeah Jer, I'll call you back"

"But Odd-"I pressed the end call button.

"Sam?"

"Hey, Odd! Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to your school in a couple of days! For at least a month"

"Really? That's great I'll see you in a couple of days then"

"Yeah I'll- Hey give it back!"

"Huh?"

"Hello, is this Sam's boyfriend?"

"Uh-yeah but who's this?"

"I'm one of Sam's friends, you can call me Merri." She giggled insanely on the other end.

"That's great but could you give Sam back her phone, we were talking"

"Oh why don't you just forget Sam, you can talk to me instead, here's my phone number"She screamed just then. Really loudly, I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"Hey, Odd sorry about that"

"What was that exactly?"

"I had to tackle Merri because she stole my phone."

"Oh" I snickered

"See you soon."

"See you!"

"Love you, Odd"

I blushed, badly.

"Love you too, Sam"

* * *

Reveiw please

~Black-Cat


	3. The Rose

This Chapter is dedicated to Secret Starr because she's the only reveiwer and she's why the series insn't just a UlrichxYumi oneshot

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

_**

* * *

**_

Aelita's POV

"And then, oh Jeremie, I just can't believe someone could be so mean!" I cried, with tears streaming down my face.

"Sissy told me that pink was a dumb color to dye my hair, and why didn't I get it blue or green or something, but I didn't even- are you even listening to me?" I asked him.

"Uh-huh, that's great Aelita," He muttered, distractedly.

"JEREMIE BELPOIS!" I yelled at him.

He turned around "What… where you crying, Aelita?" He questioned, noticing my tear stained face.

"Oh I don't believe this, Jeremie, of course I was crying, I was just telling you why, but you weren't even listening!"

"Uh… Aelita, wait! Where are you-"

I ran out of the room and shouted "Somewhere without you or Sissy, you… jerk!" angrily over my shoulder. Jeremie looked bewildered at my behavior, but I didn't care. I stormed into my room where Mister Puck was waiting expectantly.

I smiled at him, I've learned that talking to stuffed animals is childish, but I needed a friend then, and I was worried if I went to Odd, Yumi, or Ulrich they wouldn't pay attention to me, just like Jeremie did. Or didn't.

"Hello, Mister Puck."

I made him nod towards me.

"Sissy just made fun of my hair and then called me a baby, but then when I went to Jeremie I told him everything and he wasn't even paying attention so I ran out of his room and called him a jerk and now I'm talking to you. Do you think I'm too dramatic?"

He didn't respond. Figures.

"Now that I think about it, not paying attention is what Jeremie does, unless it's to his computer or a teacher. But not me! He used to when I was still on Lyoko, but now it's like he doesn't care."

Still no response.

"There was that time when he walked me back to Yumi's house though… and he won't let me turn off the super computer, even though nobody in our group would let me do that."

No reply from Mister Puck

"And one time he did kiss me, well that was a polymorphic clone of him so I guess it doesn't count, but I kissed him… and he froze up, well he did give Chris my demo CD after that return to the past, but…"

Mister Puck yet again remained silent. I hugged him.

"I think I love Jeremie, Mister Puck, but does he love me?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_****_

Jeremie's POV

Oh no, I was so caught up in the new program to get to Sector Five directly; I didn't even notice Aelita come into the room, let alone hear her tell me something that was bothering her, something so bad that it made her cry.

I think I really messed up this time; she called me a jerk before running out of my room, and she never calls people names if she can help it.

I walked out of my room, getting away from the program for a while. I walked past her room, I couldn't help it.

She was talking to someone.

"Oh no" I whispered to myself.

I struggled to hear the voice of the person she was talking to but he didn't seem to respond to what she was saying.

Then I struggled to hear what she was saying.

"… I think I love Jeremie, Mister Puck, but does he love me?" I gasped, she loved me!

"Yes!" I yelled. Then I heard quietness from inside her room. I quickly ran around the corner and hid, cursing at myself.

"I could've sworn I heard Jeremie just now, I must be hearing things" She sighed "Well hearing him…" and went back into her room.

I came up with a quick plan and ran into town...

The twenty-four hour general store was open and bright I walked to flower section and asked for a rose.

"What color?" Asked the salesman

"Pink, definitely pink" I told him and pointed out the exact shade of Aelita's hair.

He nodded and grabbed the rose. He gave it to me "Thanks," I said and ran back to the school before I would get caught going off grounds without permission.

Out of breath I paused in front of Aelita's room, doubling over and putting my hands on my knees. Then I stood up and put the rose behind my back.

I knocked on her door.

It opened and I saw that she had tried to hide the fact she was crying. "Aelita?"

"What is it?" She snapped.

She would confess her feelings about me to a doll, but not to me.

"I got this for you" I pulled the rose out from behind my back.

Her face lit up "Oh Jeremie! You must have risked getting caught off school grounds to get this! It's so beautiful, look it matches my hair!" She giggled as she held the rose up to her hair and I fixed it behind her ear.

"You look beautiful" I whispered

She sobbed into my shoulder "That's the nicest thing anyone has said to me all day"

I hugged her gently.

"Any time" I murmured.

"You mean any time you're not on your computer" She corrected, but it was jokingly.

I blushed "Sorry, you know how I can get" I muttered looking down.

"Better than almost anybody I'm afraid" She told me, laughing.

"Ooh look who it is, the computer nerd, and the girl who's color blind" Sissy tried to jeer.

But we were already leaning into each other, and her taunts fell on deaf ears as we kissed.

* * *

Reveiw please

~Black-Cat


	4. The Scyphozoa

**This, unlike the rest of the chapters doesn't have much romance in it, and a lot more action, just putting that out there. ****Yumi's conversation with her parents is more of memory, I put it in italics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko**

**This chapter is dedicated to Secret Starr and Kitty Bridgeta for reviewing**

_**

* * *

**_

Yumi's POV

I stabbed my chicken nuggets angrily but then a smile pulled at my lips as I remembered Ulrich doing the same thing on Lyoko.

I pushed the memory to the back of my mind. I was angry. My parents had started fighting again, except this time it was over me.

_I was about to mention how Ulrich was my boyfriend now when my father brought up the subject himself._

_Clearing his throat, his words had been "Yumi, we've noticed your grades aren't as good as they used to be, along with you still sneaking out at night. Is there something we should know about?"_

_My mother had looked up interested at this point, adding in "Do you have a boyfriend, Yumi?"_

_"Actually…" I had muttered_

_"It's okay, you can tell us; I'm perfectly fine with it." My mother had stated._

_I was about to confess when my father retorted "I'm not perfectly fine with it! If Yumi's grades are slipping and she doesn't get any sleep because she's sneaking off to some place every night, and it's because of some boy, then she should certainly stop seeing him, especially if we've never met him!"_

_"Dad, it's not like that-"I started and he stood up angrily, slamming his hands on the table._

_"Yumi, you are to stop seeing this boy until your grades get better and you don't have those circles under your eyes!"_

_"Now, I don't think that's completely fair dear, Yumi has a right to be seeing someone she's old enough to make her own choices," My mother cut in._

_Then they started arguing at the top of their voices and I had to walk to school that day._

Presently, I took out another chicken nugget. I could feel the group's concerned looks at me.

"Yumi are you okay?" Ulrich asked quietly.

I sighed and Odd added "If you're just going to attempt murder with those chicken nuggets I'll eat them."

This time I let the smile show and shoved the chicken nuggets at Odd who accepted them gleefully.

"I'm fine, I just think…" I felt tears starting to force their way through my eyes "My mom and dad…I have to go" I muttered feeling the warm tears trickle down my face.

I got up and briskly walked to the bathroom, tears rolling down my face.

I hate crying.

I cautiously opened the door and looked inside to make sure it was empty. Then I walked over to the sink to wash my face off, but when I looked in the mirror it was still red.

I sighed and grabbed a paper towel, trying not to cry anymore.

When my face finally returned to its normal color I took a deep breath and heard someone knock on the door.

"Yumi? It's Aelita, can I come in?"

I nodded then yelled "Yeah", figuring she couldn't see me nod.

The door opened slowly and Aelita stood there warily, not wanting to set me off with another round of tears.

"I'm fine. My parents have just started fighting again except this time it's over me and whether I should have a boyfriend or not. I didn't even tell them I have a boyfriend!"

"You do!?" Aelita asked as I remembered the group didn't know about that yet.

I nodded "Ulrich."

"I knew it!" She grinned "You know, me and Jeremie kissed," She muttered, a crimson hue working it's way across her cheeks, "but I don't know if that counts us as a boyfriend and girlfriend or not!"

"You kissed _Jeremie_!" I exclaimed; I knew Jeremie liked her but for some reason the idea of Jer kissing someone seemed bizarre "You should ask him to go out with you."

She nodded, blushing and I fingered Ulrich's poem, still in my pocket. I had started to carry it around everywhere. It was sort of like having something to remind me of him when he wasn't around.

"I feel better now; we should go back to lunch."

"Lunch is about to end, Yumi" Aelita chastised me.

"Oh, well we'll eat what we can." I grinned awkwardly and we walked out of the room talking about random things.

And then I heard screaming.

I ran into the cafeteria with Aelita right behind me and what I saw made my blood run cold.

A Scyphozoa was in the cafeteria.

Aelita let out a small gasp behind me and I turned around.

"Go to the factory! I'll hold it off!"

She nodded and ran away. I got into a battle position.

_**

* * *

**_

Ulrich's POV

"I'll go try to cheer up Yumi." Aelita stated a couple minutes after Yumi ran out of the cafeteria.

"I'll go to!" I said quickly and started to go up after her until Aelita pointed out

"If she's gone to the girl's room, you won't be much help."

"Oh." I sat back down.

A couple minutes later Jeremie's laptop beeped. We all knew that beep too well.

"We better get to the factory." I said and Jeremie nodded.

"Buh Ihm noht done-" Odd complained through a mouth of French fries. (He had finished off Yumi's chicken nuggets long ago)

"You can eat them on the way!" I told him impatiently.

"Ulrich's right Odd, we don't want to find out what XANA's attack is."

"I do," Odd stated, gulping down more fries "He's always so creative" He finished jokingly.

"Yeah, I just love nearly getting killed." I muttered sarcastically.

"Nearly getting killed almost every week" Odd corrected.

"Can we go now?" Jeremie requested.

"Oh, right" I muttered. We left the cafeteria, Odd grabbing Jeremie's plate of fires and a bottle of ketchup.

"Seriously. You eat so much it's like an obsession or something." I told him, in a bad mood.

"Yeah?" Odd replied "You're obsessed with soccer and Yumi. And you have vertigo."

I blushed at the Yumi part but it was when he mentioned my vertigo that I got mad, I knew he was joking but sometimes it really got to me.

"Yeah, well you have that stupid dog, and that stupid hair!"

"Oh yeah, you care about looks way too much," He told me, still not serious "and you like the color green too much and you-"

"It's not like you're the image of perfection!"

"You're right. That's William."

I didn't realize we had stopped in the middle of the hall way and Jeremie was tapping his foot impatiently.

"William is-"I started to say, but was cut off by a scream

"You see!" Jeremie cut in "You two start arguing and XANA has already started his attack, now if only I knew where Aelita was!"

Just then Aelita came running down the hallway.

"That _was _ironic." Jeremie stated. Then I remembered that Aelita was supposed to be with Yumi.

"Where's Yumi?" I asked

"Fighting…off…scyphozoa…" She said breathlessly "Got… to… get… to… Lyoko"

"What!?" I yelled. No one stopped me as I dashed to the cafeteria, finding Yumi trying to kick the scyphozoa uselessly.

I grabbed one of the school's plastic knives and thrust it at the target.

It bounced off the head.

I cursed at not having my Lyoko powers available.

I grabbed some other kid's plastic knife and tried to get closer, then I realized Yumi wasn't actually trying to fight it, but was blocking it from going to the factory.

I decided it was easier to get rid of it. The plastic knife made a tiny scratch this time, and it was a start. Then I ran into the kitchen and got a real knife.

"Yumi get out of the way!" I yelled

She looked over and saw me aiming the knife at the scyphozoa. For a second she froze up, fear evident in her eyes; then she shook her head and moved out of the way.

The scyphozoa actually started moving towards me, which helped.

I threw the knife.

This time it landed about a centimeter off target. I'm not even kidding. And then it kept coming towards me, which wasn't so helpful any more.

I tried to back away and realized I put myself in a corner.

"Stupid!" I muttered and frantically tried to find an escape route "Ulrich!" Yumi screamed. I smiled weakly at her and tried to punch the scyphozoa. I ended up hurting my hand.

Then it picked me up and I couldn't move at all. I could vaguely hear Yumi try to punch and kick it, but to no avail. Everything else was completely blocked out.

Then she must have cut one of the tentacles because it let go of me.

I fell to the ground, feeling drained. "Ulrich, are you okay?" Yumi asked rushing up to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I groaned and propped myself up against the wall.

The students in the cafeteria had long since run away, and we waited for the return to the past. The scyphozoa was still there but I didn't think it could do much with its tentacle cut off.

Then it picked up Yumi.

* * *

**Review people!**

**~Black-Cat**


	5. The Cab

**I actually didn't think the last chapter was that good and was going to delete it, but apparently it was better than I thought due to reviews. Which is why reviewing is good. Thanks to Secret Starr who has reviewed all my chapters so far with positive feedback, Kitty Bridgeta, The Mad Shoe1, and Candice! This chapter also has a lot more action in it but I'm starting to miss the fluff so I'm not sure how long the "action chapters" steak is going to last **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko** **_

* * *

_**

**_Sam's POV_**

"Are you sure you don't need someone to go with you?"

"Yep." I told the guidance counselor "I'll be fine."

"Good Luck, Samantha."

"Yeah, thanks" I told her and stepped into the cab taking my two bags with me. I'm a light packer.

"Were' you going?" The driver asked

"Kadic Academy"

"That's a long way. I might need to stop for coffee."

I glared at him "Fine then. I have plenty of time."

The drive was boring. I tried to call Odd a couple of times but he wouldn't pick up.

Eventually the driver parked in front of a small coffee shop. When he got out he looked at me distrustfully, "Don't go anywhere, missy"

"Yeah, yeah" I muttered and whispered under my breath "Yeah like I'm going to steal the cab. Who would even drive it?"

I sat there for about five minutes playing pacman on my cell phone when the cab took off.

I screamed as it suddenly lurched forward. I landed on top of my cell phone and tried calling Odd's number one more time.

"Hello?"

"Odd-"

"This is actually Jeremie; I'm one of Odd's friends."

"My cab took off by itself, and now it just hit-"I looked at the dashboard to see a needle loosely waving all over the place.

"Over the limit for this car-"the car suddenly stopped and my phone nearly went out the window, then it kept going as quickly as it stopped.

I grabbed it again and heard Jeremie say something like "Oh great he's gone and activated another tower, probably Sam's cab now, I got a call from her."

"Help!" I yelled at him, not bothering to make sense of what he was saying.

The car went onto a bridge then "Sam, can you tell me the street you're on or the cab number, hopefully I'll be able to hack into the system and disable the car's engine."

"Um…" I looked through the window and told him the cab number

"Great…now I just…oh no…"

"Did it work?" I asked hopefully.

"No. But I'll try to launch the co-ordinates again" He told me hopefully.

"Yeah, okay I'll-"The cab swerved onto another lane and I closed all the windows so my phone wouldn't keep nearly falling out but they all rolled down again.

I groaned in frustration.

Then the car veered off the bridge leaving me screaming hysterically, on the ceiling of the car "Help! It just-"The phone hit the water and I figured even if I could get it, it wouldn't work.

The car started to sink down to the bottom of the river and I pulled myself through the window, and held my breath and, using the roof of the car to push up, I swam to the surface as fast as I could.

When my head finally broke through the surface I took a deep breath, gasping and then I swam to the edge of the river.

There was a crowd of people waiting on the shore, probably wondering what was going on.

"The car... took off…by itself…" I managed to gasp out before I blacked out.

_**Odd's POV**_

An arrow flew past a blok and I groaned.

"Almost there" Aelita told me, ducking the blok I missed, and making me feel guilty.

"Thanks" I said gratefully "Jeremie, how's Sam doing?"

"Um… I just lost connection with her, but that isn't always bad, Ulrich hasn't called, and neither has Yumi, and maybe they all… uh… helped each other…?"

"Hurry up!" I yelled at Aelita, receiving a glare from her.

"You know..." Jeremie muttered, pondering something "It wouldn't make much sense for XANA to send the Scyphozoa out of Lyoko unless he made another one… which would actually make sense-"

"Jeremie, don't give XANA any ideas!"I told at him. Or the sky. That gets disorienting sometimes.

I shot off another arrow and this time it hit the blok, but not before it hit me.

"Odd, that's thirty life points left; be careful!"

"I'm not having my best day, okay Einstein!" I shouted as another bunch of bloks showed up.

"Ulrich's always complaining about how you never take anything seriously, too bad he's not here now."

"He's not here now because he's helping Yumi defeat a Scyphozoa that could have killed both of them for all we know, and decided to have some fun afterwards by getting Sam's cab to get into a car accident or something!"

"Odd, your starting to scare me, Aelita already deactivated the tower with the Scyphozoa, so it should have shut down or something and the Scyphozoa probably doesn't kill people anyway, as for Sam well the quicker you get to the second tower, the better!"

I took out another blok and we finally reached the tower and I watched Aelita run inside with relief.

After a while Jeremie finally said "Return to the past now!"

And a familiar light flooded everything.

* * *

**Okay, Thanks for reading my story : )**

**~Black-Cat**


	6. The Nightmare

This is another romance chapter : ) Thanks to Kitty Bridgeta and Kioshe for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

* * *

**_Aelita's POV_**

My heart was thumping. I was running. Shadows where everywhere. Buildings loomed in the distance.

I only knew I had to get away, something was chasing me and it was getting closer. I looked over my shoulder to see the distance I was making.

I tripped and fell over, scraping my hands and knees. My ankle twisted at an angle that would have expected to hurt. But it didn't hurt at all.

Whatever I was running from towered over me and started to close in. And then it growled "Aelita would you shut up!"

_Huh?_

I blinked and sat up. The setting changed, I was in my bed and Sissy was standing in the doorway, looking murderous.

It was just a dream. Relief flooded through me, so much that I almost didn't care when Sissy snarled "Some people need beauty sleep, you know!"

"I'm sorry, Sissy." I muttered, putting my hand on my chest. My heart was still racing from that nightmare.

"I thought you stopped having those dreams!" She grumbled.

"This one was different…" I whispered, contrasting her loud voice.

"Sissy would you just leave her alone!" Someone yelled.

Another voice added "We're all trying to get some sleep here!"

Sissy glowered at me before turning on her heel and strutting away.

I looked around for Mr. Puck until I found him on the floor. I sat him up against the pillow. Then I glanced at the alarm clock on my nightstand. It was 1:08 AM

I tried to go back to sleep, but whenever I closed my eyes I got images from the dream.

I wondered if any of my friends would mind being woken up at 1:00 AM.

Odd would make it into a joke, but I wasn't sure if I wanted that. I would also have to wake up Ulrich, and I didn't want that much attention.

Jeremie would probably still be awake though. I smiled at the thought of him doing something or other on his laptop.

He would probably listen this time too…

But what if he was actually sleeping for once? Or what if Jim caught me on my way there?

"Should I risk it, Mr. Puck?" I asked, still not over the habit of talking to him.

I made him nod.

"Okay…" I whispered.

I scrambled out of the bed and cautiously stuck my head out the door.

No Jim.

I sighed in relief and started down the hall.

_**Jeremie's POV**_

I was still working on that program to get to sector five directly; it seemed to be getting harder and harder to figure out. I was just about to launch a new procedure when out of nowhere I heard someone softly say "You really should be sleeping, you know…"

I jumped about ten feet in the air and turned around. When I saw it Aelita I blushed. "What about you? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

She frowned and sat on my bed "I was, but I…"

"Was it Sissy again? I'm pretty sure I heard her screaming at someone." I offered.

"Uh… partially… I had a bad dream, and Sissy yelled at me for waking her up. I guess I might have screamed a little." She said, sounding guilty.

"What where you dreaming about?" I asked curiously. She didn't answer "Aelita…?"

She looked up at me and I saw a tear on her face, gleaming in the soft light my laptop gave off.

I realized I could have said something better than that.

"Sorry…" I whispered "You don't have to talk about it."

She shook her head, "I was running from something and I tripped. Then I woke up."

"Oh." It didn't seem like something I would have been crying over. But there might have been some detail she left out.

"Well, it was just a dream." I said, awkwardly patting her on the back. She nodded and sniffed before whispering "I'm being stupid, aren't I?"

"No, no… it's um… normal to have a bad dream. You're not being stupid at all." I reassured her.

She nodded and put her head on my shoulder. I froze up at the sudden show of affection, but relaxed after a couple of seconds... or maybe minutes.

After a while I noticed her breathing had calmed down, signaling she was asleep. Just before I fell asleep I figured she should go back to her room.

"Aelita..."

She murmured something in her sleep that sounded a lot like my name. I found myself blushing again.

"Aelita… you should get up…"

She groaned faintly.

I gently shook her and she blinked a couple times. Then she looked at me in confusion "Jeremie… what-" Then realization drew across her face "I fell asleep, didn't I? Sorry…"

I shook my head "It's fine, I just think you should get back to your room…"

"Of course," She stood up and even in the darkness I could see her blushing "Do you think you could take me there?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." I got up and realized just how tired I was "Yeah… let's go…"

We crept out into the hallway.

"If Jim finds us-" She started to whisper nervously.

"He's never found us before." I muttered "Why should he start now?"

"Jeremie, you know the double attack?"

I nodded.

"Well, you know how Yumi was upset before it happened and I went to comfort her?"

"Yes…"

"Well apparently she's dating Ulrich."

"I figured that they'd confess to each other someday, but not this soon." I muttered.

She nodded, "Well I told her that… we… um kissed…"

"Oh." I felt crimson creep across my face once again.

"I didn't know whether we were dating or not…"

"Yeah, I mean if you want too." I said, flustered.

"I want to." She said quietly. By then we were finally at her room.

"Good night Jeremie." She whispered.

"Good night," I whispered back. She closed the door.

"Belpois! What do you think you're doing?"

I turned around and then gulped "Oh, hi Jim, um, I can explain…"

* * *

Okay, review, tell me what you think of the story.

~Black-Cat


End file.
